You're My Christmas Present
by Drama Kagome
Summary: The holidays are upon us. Rin thought this years Christmas was going to be great, that is, until Sesshomaru had to go away on business. Now, all she wants is him for her present.


NEW ONE SHOT

**Name of One Shot:** You're My Christmas Present

**Summary:** The holidays are upon us. Rin thought this years Christmas was going to be great, that is, until Sesshomaru had to go away on business. Now, all she wants is him for her present.

**Author's Note: **Yes! I am finally making a Christmas One shot! Unfortunately, I will be at my brothers for Christmas this year (for my sanity.) So, I'm trying to get this up as soon as possible. Hope you like. R&R

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go to the United States today, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin."

"But..." Rin trailed off, her warm brown eyes filling with tears. She looked over to the corner where a large pine tree was, decorated with purple and silver lights and ornaments. On the top was a gold star, the same color as Sesshomaru's eyes. Underneath the tree were various sized presents. Most of them were for the family; however, a few were for Sesshomaru and Rin that they would have exchanged on Christmas morning. Now it looks like they will have to exchange them when he gets back from America. "But next week is Christmas."

"I know and I will try to be back in time for it." Sesshomaru said, trying to reassure his girlfriend. It was their first Christmas together and Rin was looking forward to it. She had just found the perfect gift for Sesshomaru. A silver wrist watch with the word 'Forever' engraved on the back. It cost a fortune but it was worth every penny. The word 'Forever' was apart of their saying "Forever and Ever." When ever they talk about how long they are going to be together, they say "Forever and Ever."

Even though they have been going out for five months, Rin could tell they would be together forever.

When they first met, it was love at first sight, although, they didn't proclaim verses of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet _to each other. Or serenade to each other. Rin simply smiled and the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth came up as they stared into each others eyes. They walked a few steps to each other and let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Hi, I'm Rin. Rin Weistu." Rin began after a while of comfortable silence.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Takahashi."

And from then on, they were inseparable. When they were apart from each other, they constantly thought about each other. When they were together, they never wanted to let each other go.

Rin thought Sesshomaru was her other half. He was cold. She was warm. He's dark. She's bright. He a demon. She a human. He had family. She had none.

Needless to say, they were complete opposites. Yet, deeply in love. The saying was true. Opposites do attract.

Rin sighed. There was nothing she could do. His company needed him, even if it meant for him to go to America. An ocean and thousands of miles away from her.

"Okay, just hurry back." Rin replied. She smiled while looking at him.

"I promise, Ai." Sesshomaru said. He inclined his head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Rin sighed in content, loving the effect Sesshomaru's simplest kisses had on her. Her heart started racing. Her feet stuck to the floor. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I love you." Sesshomaru whispered to her, his large hand gently resting on her cheek. When he touched her, it was like an electric shock went through her body. Her heart soared at his words, flying into her throat.

"I love you, too." Rin said, smiling more while her heart beat like a drum. It probably sounded like a drum to Sesshomaru with his acute hearing.

The first time they confessed their feelings to each other, it was during a fight. Rin was worried Sesshomaru might break up with her because another female demon was looking seductively at him.

"Just admit it, Sesshomaru." Rin cried, tears falling down her cheeks. Her heart felt like it was breaking into millions of little pieces at the thought of Sesshomaru leaving her for another woman. "You want to be with a demon. Not a human."

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance and tilted her head so her watery brown eyes met his cold golden ones.

"Why would I want her when I am in love with you?" Sesshomaru asked, making Rin gasp in surprise. He said he was in love with her! "You are the only one I want, human or not. I love you because of you heart, not your race."

All the breath in Rin's body left her as she stared at him, wondering if she was dreaming or not. Sesshomaru never confessed his true emotions to her; much less tell her that he loved her.

"I love you, too, Sesshomaru." Rin said at last, smiling from ear to ear. Sesshomaru wiped away her remaining tears and kissed her on the lips.

Now, Sesshomaru leaned down and placed his lips over hers in a passionate sweet kiss. All rational thoughts fled Rin's mind, getting lost in Sesshomaru's lips, like they always do when her and Sesshomaru kiss.

When they first kissed on their first date, it seemed hesitant, like they were testing it. Slowly, it progressed more into heated and fiery.

"I'll see you next week." Sesshomaru said now.

Rin nodded as Sesshomaru picked up his brief case. He pecked her on the lips and left.

* * *

"Rin, are you okay?" Kagome asked Rin a week later Christmas morning. They were about to open presents but Rin wasn't paying attention to their joy in presents. She was staring out the window, watching the light snowfall. Occasionally, her eyes drifted to the road, watching for Sesshomaru's silver Mazda 3.

"Not really." Rin said sadly. Despite the holiday cheer in the air, Rin wasn't feeling it. She didn't want to open her gifts or sing Christmas carols. She wanted Sesshomaru back. This was their first Christmas together for crying out loud!

"Why don't you open presents with us?" Kagome suggested, knowing why Rin was in a funk. She held out a rectangular blue package to her. "It might make you feel better."

Rin looked at it, not even wondering what was inside it. Sesshomaru would want her to open it and enjoy her morning, surrounded by her family and love. However, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. None of her gifts would be Sesshomaru.

That's want she wants most. Sesshomaru. Not brightly wrapped boxes filled with clothes or jewelry. Her only true love. Her soul mate. Her other half. Her Yang.

Those gifts wouldn't make her happy. Sesshomaru would. Even the gifts that were from Sesshomaru couldn't make her happy. Only the real life Sesshomaru would make her happy; that she could wrap her arms around, kiss, and hold tight, as if he was going to disappear from her arms for forever.

"No, Kagome." Rin said quietly. She wondered why she was even here this morning. "I should just go home. I'm ruining everyone's Christmas."

Before Kagome could say anything, Rin was out the door and heading towards her Nissan.

* * *

"Come in," Rin called to the person who just knocked on her front door, not really caring who it was. It had been two hours since she left the others. When she got back to her apartment, she busted out the mint chocolate chip ice cream and berries and turned on the television to a Christmas movie.

She lay on the couch with her favorite blanket and cried. She felt so alone without Sesshomaru. Her heart was heavy with missing him so much, despite the time he has been gone.

Rin heard her door open but no one spoke.

"Look, I'm not going back there, Kag-Sesshomaru?" Rin said beginning to turn around expecting Kagome. She let out a audible gasp as she stared at Sesshomaru as he stood in her open door way.

Rin wasted no time scrambling off her couch and into Sesshomaru's waiting arms. She felt his strong muscular arms go around her waist, bring her closer to him. She buried her head in his white dress shirt and breathed in his scent.

"You're back." Rin cried, tears of joy brimming her eyes. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too, Rin," Sesshomaru replied then kissed her forehead, his lips lingering to taste her sweet skin. She looked at him, a question in her eyes.

"I thought you would be back for a few days." Rin said to him.

"I gave my employees until a week after New Years to spend time with their families." Sesshomaru explained, shutting the door and leading Rin to the couch. "I took the first flight out last night and arrived this morning. I wanted to spend Christmas with you."

Rin smiled. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you." She said. Sesshomaru placed his lips on hers in a deep kiss.

"You're welcome." Sesshomaru replied after he broke the kiss for air. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square box wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper with a orange bow on the top.

Rin gasped, looking at the small parcel as he handed it to her.

"Open it." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh-Kay," Rin breathed. She took the bow off and put it on the arm rest of her couch. Her hands were shaking so bad with anticipation. It couldn't be an engagement ring. The box was far too big.

"This isn't what I think it is, right?" Rin asked as she tore off the wrappings and stared at the velvet box. She glanced at Sesshomaru as she opened the lid to the box.

Inside was a Kay Jewelers Open Heart necklace.

"It's…beautiful." Rin breathed, fingering the diamonds in it.

"Look on the back." Sesshomaru told her. Rin flipped the pendant over and read the word written in the heart loops.

_Ever_

"It's our saying." Rin breathed, looking at it still, "Forever and Ever."

Sesshomaru nodded and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Ai," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Koi," Rin replied, smiling.

They leaned towards each other and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

The End!

Yes! I'm done. That took shorter than I expected. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday. If you're confused, do be afraid to ask. Whether it's by FanFiction or Facebook. **(Drama Kagome (FanFiction))**. I'm going to bed now.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
